Playing
by tentakula
Summary: Die Gemüter sind vorallem nach einem harten Quittichspiel aufgepeitscht. Diese Tatsache merkt auch Severus, und Sirius kommt ihm gerade recht um diese angstauten Energien abzubauen. [SS/SB; LEMON!] *complete*


Ok, eigentlich wollte ich ja kein Lemon-fic mehr schreiben *seufzt* ich weiß nicht, ich mag meinen Stil gerade bei den wichtigen Szenen nicht sonderlich, aber irgendwie habe ich diese angefangene fic gefunden (die gut zwei Monate schon unvollendet auf meinem PC vergammelt) und da hat es mich einfach wieder mal danach gelüstet ne Lemonszene zu schreiben. Bitte verzeiht *smile*

Auf die Idee bin ich durch ne englische Fic gekommen (fragt mich ja nicht, wie die hieß) und irgendwie hat mich die Idee einfach nicht mehr losgelassen *gg* ich hoffe sie trifft den Geschmack wenigstens ein paar Leute und ich bekomm ein paar wenige Reviews *mit zaunphfahl winkt*

So, viele Worte, kurzer Sinn, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

~*~

Quittich. Ein Spiel das nur Sieger kennt und keine Verlierer. Es ist ein harter Sport, es ist ein brutales Spiel. Und genau aus diesen beiden Gründen, liebte ich es. Aggressionen, die sich tagsüber aufstauten, konnte ich so abbauen. Nun, natürlich nicht immer. Oft war es auch so, dass ich keineswegs erschöpft und müde ins Bett fiel, sondern mein Geist war noch um einiges mehr aufgepeitscht, meine Sinne um ein vielfaches mehr gereizt. Ich stand unter Strom, fühlte mich als ob ich die Welt mit meinem Zorn zerstören könnte. 

Ich weiß, dass auch du dieses Gefühl kennst. Ich sehe es in deinen leuchtend blauen Augen. Wie sie funkeln, sie mich angiften. Du denkst sie machen mir Angst? Lass dir gesagt sein, das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Sie heizen mein Gemüt nur noch mehr an. Es ist die Rohheit die mich anzieht, die mein Verlangen nach dir stärkt. Es ist seltsam. In diesen Augenblicken will ich dich, deinen Körper auf meinem spüren. Es erregt mich, treibt mich an, wenn ich nachts vergebens Erleichterung suche. Dein hasserfüllter Blick ist es, an den ich denke, wenn ich selbst versuche meinem Körper abzureagieren. Diese stechenden eiskalten Augen, die mich am liebsten töten würden, wenn sie könnten. 

Mach dir keine Illusionen, meine Gefühle gehen nicht tiefer als die eines anderen normalen Teenager, der auf dem Höhepunkt seiner hormonellen Umstellung ist. Es ist nicht dein Wesen, dass mich interessiert, noch dein Intellekt, obwohl ich ja immer noch bezweifle, dass dir ein solcher überhaupt gegeben ist. Es ist eine rein körperliche Anziehungskraft. Deine starken Arme, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff deiner Robe abzeichnen. Deine vollen, prallen Lippen, die einen Kuss geradezu herausfordern. Es sind deine Bewegungen die du in schnellen Manövern auf deinem Besen vollführst. Ich verzehre mich danach, nur ein einziges Mal meine Hände über deinen muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen. Meine Lippen über deine zarte Haut fahren zu lassen. Die schmerzliche Entzückung auf deinem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich dich nehme. 

Wäre ich der erste? Würdest du mir folgen? Doch diese Fragen interessieren mich nicht, ich weiß, dass ich recht hätte. Auch dies sehe ich in deinen Blick. Auch wenn du es leugnen würdest, ich weiß, dass auch du mich willst. Du starrst mich an, wenn ich dich wieder auf deinen Platz verweise, dir zeige, dass ich dir ebenbürtig bin. Ich sehe wie sich wutentbrannt deine Lippen verziehen, wenn ich dich auf die Seite dränge. Diese Berührung treibt mir heiße Schauer den Rücken hinab. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie es wäre, wenn du deine Brutalität im Liebesspiel entfesselst. Und diese Tatsache erregt mich noch mehr. 

Ich steige die Treppen zu dem Quittichfeld hinauf und betrete die große Arena. Noch immer haftet der Schweiß und die Anstrengung an meinem Körper. Und auch dieses Mal hat mir dieses Spiel keine Erleichterung verschafft, sondern putschte meine Gefühle weiter hoch. Meine Glieder schmerzen, und ich wette, nicht wenige der blauen Flecken an meinem Körper stammen von dir. Es kümmert mich kaum. Viel beängstigender ist das unaufhörliche Pochen in meinen Lenden, dass mich nicht zur Vernunft kommen lässt. Ich werde wohl nach dem Abendessen in die Abgeschiedenheit meines Zimmers verschwinden und mich dort auf meine Art mit diesem Problem beschäftigen. Und wie immer wird mir dein Gesicht in meinen Gedanken erscheinen.

In gewisser Weise ist es lächerlich. Wir hassen uns, wir verabscheuen uns dermaßen, und doch bist du der Grund warum ich nächtens nicht schlafen kann. 

Die laue Sommerluft weht mir ins Gesicht, und ein leichtes Lüftchen spielt mit meinen dunkelschwarzen Haaren. Ich schließe genießerisch die Augen und widme mich den betörenden Gerüchen, die allein diesem Platz innewohnen. Angst, Triumph, Niederlage, in sinnlicher Harmonie vereint. Fast kann ich noch die Siegeslaute vernehmen, die noch vor Kurzem hier ertönten. Die begeisterten Massen, die das Feld säumten, und mit ihrer Mannschaft mitfieberten. Selbst wenn sie verschwunden sind, bleibt ein Teil von ihnen hier. Die Energie verschwindet nicht einfach, sie bleibt an diesem Ort erhalten, bis zum nächsten Spiel, an dem die Energien erneut freigesetzt werden. 

Ich lasse meine Blick erneut über den weiten Platz schweifen, und da erkenne ich dich. Obwohl du mir den Rücken zudrehst, weiß ich, dass du es bist. Deine markante Gestalt würde ich unter Tausenden herauserkennen. Deine dunklen Haare wiegen sich sanft im leichten Abendwind. Die Quittichrobe ist immer noch mit dem Schmutz und Unrat des vergangenen Spieles verunreinigt, als ob du es ebenfalls nicht ertragen könntest, auch den letzten Rest dieses Spieles von dir zu geben. 

Auch wenn es ein Fehler ist, ich kann nicht anders und bewege mich auf dich zu. Ich weiß, dass ich eine gehässige Antwort zu erwarten habe, und auch ich werde mit Bösartigkeiten meinerseits kaum geizen. Und doch drängt etwas in mir, sich dir zu nähern. Vielleicht ist es nur die Schwüle des Abends, oder mein immer noch gepuschtes Gemüt, doch die Hitze in mir steigt stetig mit jedem Schritt mit dem ich mich dir nähere. 

„Leckst du deine Wunden, Black?" höre ich mich sagen. Es klingt unwirklich, wie von einem anderen Wesen ausgesprochen, und nicht von mir selbst. Und doch treibt es mir ein süffisantes Lächeln auf die Lippen als du ertappt zusammenzuckst. Als du dich umdrehst, sehe ich dein verlegenes Gesicht. Bei welchen Gedanken ich dich gerade gestört habe? Zu gerne wüsste ich dieses kleine Geheimnis. Doch auch dies wird mir wohl auch immer verborgen bleiben. Mir bleibt wie immer nur meine Fantasie. Ob es sich um ungebührliches Geistesgut handelte? Mit einer Frau? Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dreht es mir den Magen um. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du kaum meine Vorlieben teilen wirst, erscheint es mir fast obszön, dass du dich mit einer Frau vergnügen könntest. 

„Snape, was willst du? Solltest du nicht bei deinen hirnamputierten Mannschaftskollegen sein, und euren Sieg feiern?" Es traf dich schwer, dass wir gewonnen haben, nicht? Ich kann es trotz des schwindenden Tageslichts in deinen Augen sehen. Neben den allgegenwärtigen Hass auf mich, sehe ich so etwas wie Enttäuschung. Es schmerzt, dass du gegen mich verloren hast, oder? Gegen mich, einen Slytherin, den größten Feind, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Oh ja, ich genieße diesen verletzten Blick, er versüßt meinen Triumph noch um einiges mehr. Mein Herz beginnt um einiges schneller zu schlagen. 

Langsam beginne ich dich zu umrunden, mit langsamen Schritt, immer nahe genug, dass ich dein Aroma aufnehmen kann, aber niemals nahe genug, dass du meine Präsenz als das auffassen könntest, dass sie ist. Wie ein hungriges Raubtier ziehe ich meine Kreise um deine Gestalt. Und in gewisser Weise ist das sogar die Wahrheit, ich bin hungrig. Gierig danach, deine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren, meinen Körper an den deinen zu pressen. Ich hungere nach deinem Geschmack, nach dem süßlichen Duft deiner Haare, das Aroma, dass dich umgibt. Ich will es tiefer in meine Lungen pressen, um es noch länger für mich zu behalten.

Versonnen antworte ich dir. „Meinen Sieg mehren." Ich weiß, du hörst den Zynismus, den Sarkasmus, den ich jedes Mal an den Tag lege, wenn ich zu dir spreche. Es ist meine Antwort auf deine Verachtung. Es ist meine Art dir zu zeigen, dass ich dich hasse. Ich kann das ohne Gewissensbisse sagen, denn es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wir waren niemals Freunde, noch brachten wir uns nur den geringsten Respekt entgegen. Wir sind Rivalen, und werden es wohl auch immer sein. Und nicht anders. Ich mag es, wenn ich das wütende Glitzern in deinen Augen sehe, wenn ich dich wieder einmal in deine Schranken gewiesen habe. Ich weiß, wie rasend es dich macht, dass ich dir wenigstens verbal überlegen bin. 

Ganz dicht stelle ich mich hinter dich, berühre mit meinem Körper vereinzelt Stellen des deinen. Ich rieche dein Haar, und meine Erwartungen werden keinesfalls enttäuscht. Ich rieche den Kampf, den du gefochten hast, ich rieche die Niederlage, die wohl noch Wochen an dir nagen wird. Langsam nähere ich mich deinem Ohr, flüstere ganz leise, „Wie ist es, ein Verlierer zu sein?"

Ich registriere die Veränderung in deiner Haltung. Du zitterst. Vor Wut? Natürlich, was sollte es denn sonst sein. Ich liebe es, dich zu demütigen, dir immer und immer wieder deine Fehler vor Augen zu führen. Ich koste den bittersüßen Triumph über dich in vollen Zügen aus. Du weißt es, ich weiß es. Langsam wandern meine Hände nach vorne. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sollte, wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie wirst du reagieren? Mich von dir stoßen und mich beschimpfen? Es wäre mir egal. Allein die Gewissheit, dass meine Hände auf deinem Körper lagen, reicht mir. Doch zu meiner Verwunderung geschieht nichts von all dem. Du zuckst nicht zurück, noch versuchst du meine Hände von deinem Bauch zu entfernen. 

Ich spüre die massiven Muskeln, die durch Quittich schon fast selbstverständlich sind. Ich fühle wie sich dein Brustkorb stetig hebt und senkt. Mit meinen zarten Gliedern wandere ich die Knopfreihe deiner Robe hinab. Öffne nach und nach den störenden Stoff. Du hältst mich nicht auf, du lässt es geschehen. Und doch merke ich wie sich dein Körper verspannt. Vorsichtig, wachsam, lecke ich mit meiner Zunge deinem Halsansatz entlang. Und da ist dieser Geschmack nach dem ich mich verzerre. Schweiß, Angst, Hass. Es betört meine Sinne, fordert mich zu mehr heraus. Dein Kopf legt sich leicht nach hinten, entblößt mir mehr von deinem Hals. 

Meine Hände sind weitergewandert, spüren nun den rauen Stoff deiner Jeans. Ein Keuchen entkommt deiner Kehle, als ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen die Ausbuchtung deiner Hose berühre. Es treibt mir ein süffisantes Lächeln auf die Lippen, dass ich nun die Gewissheit habe, dass auch ich dir wenigstens körperlich nicht so unangenehm bin. Langsam streife ich dir deine Robe mit der freien Hand von den Schultern. Raschelnd fällt sie zwischen uns zu Boden. 

Auch der Knopf deiner Jeans hält meinen Fingern nicht lange stand, und ich öffne auch noch den nervenden Reißverschluss. Ich hasse dieses Dinger, sie behindern nur alles unnötig und verlangen zu viel Zeit um zum Wesentlichen zu kommen. Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entringt sich deiner Kehle, als ich unter den Saum deiner Boxershorts gleite. Du fröstelst. Aufgrund meiner Berührung? Oder wegen den immer noch gegenwärtigen Energien, die auf diesem Platz vorhanden sind. Doch eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht mal sonderlich. Ich will mehr von dir spüren, will dich vollkommen besitzen. Will dein Gesicht in süßem Schmerz verzogen sehen, wenn ich in dich eindringe. Ich will deine Lippen blutig beißen, mich an dem metallenen Geschmack gütlich tun. Und ich weiß, ich werde meinen Willen bekommen.

„Snape ... was machst ... du?" höre ich seine schwache Stimme widerrufen. Ist das der einziger Widerstand, den du mir entgegenbringst? Keine bösartige Beschimpfung? Du versucht mich nicht mal zu verprügeln? Ich bin leicht enttäuscht, und doch ... Es erregt mich nur noch mehr, zu wissen, dass du mir hilflos ausgeliefert bist. Dass meine Hände dir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagen können, dass meine Zunge dir leichtes Stöhnen entlocken kann. Oh ja, dieses Wissen ist überaus wirkungsvoll.

Mit sanftem Druck ziehe ich die Linien deiner Ohrmuschel mit der Zunge nach, bevor ich dir heiser antworte; „Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Black!" Als Unterstützung wandere ich tiefer in deine Short und beginne rhythmisch dein Glied zu massieren. Ein erstauntes Keuchen stößt du in den Himmel, lehnst dich weiter an meinen Körper. Ich spüre mehr denn je, deine stählernen Muskeln, wie sie sich in jahrelangem Spiel gehärtet haben. Ich fühle deine zitternden Knie, doch du würdest niemals vor mir auf die Knie gehen, oder? Nein, wohl kaum. Schade eigentlich. Ich könnte mir nichts verlockenderes vorstellen, als dich, stolzer und tapferer Sirius, kniend vor mir, den bösen und verabscheuungswürdigen Slytherin. 

Meine eigene Erregung presst sich an deinen Rücken. Ob dir bewusst ist, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen ließe, selbst wenn du es wolltest? Nicht bevor ich deinen Körper besessen habe. Es ist meine Belohnung. Für den Sieg, für deine Niederlage. Heute gehörst du mir, hättest es schon vor langer Zeit sollen.

Der Druck um deinen Penis erhöht sich, und ich höre dich lüstern Stöhnen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Schauer mir diese Töne über den Rücken jagen, und gleichzeitig wird meine Hose enger und enger. Ich will meine eigene Erektion befreien, sie in dir spüren. Spüren wie ich in dich gleite, die feuchte Enge um mich, dein heiseres Stöhnen als Begleitung. Kannst du dir etwas Schöneres vorstellen? Allein der Gedanke daran lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen,. Nicht mehr lange und aus der Vorstellung wird Wirklichkeit werden. Du weißt es, nicht? Hier, auf diesem Platz wirst du mir gehören. Und dann werde ich dich in Schmach davonjagen. Dir zeigen, was du ohnehin schon weißt. Dass du nichts weiter als mein Spielzeug warst, dass du nichts Besonderes bist, dass du einem Zweck gedient hast. Mir zu gefallen. Ich werde den Schmerz in deinen Augen sehen, und es wird das krönende Ende sein.

Der Takt meiner Hand steigert sich wie von selbst, und ich kann das Pulsieren in deinem Glied spüren. Schon vollständig automatisch stößt du in meine Hand, willst das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern. Gib doch auf! Ich weiß, dass dein Stolz dich zurückhält, dass er dir sagt, du sollst nicht in meiner Gewalt kommen, dich dazu erniedrigen, was ohnehin schon ersichtlich ist. Und doch ... dein Sträuben treibt mich nur noch mehr an.

‚Ver....dammt...' kommt noch über deine Lippen, bevor du den Rücken durchbiegst und dich heiß und zuckend in meine Hand ergießt. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lächeln. Dieser letzte fehlgeschlagene Beweis von Stärke, und ich war der Grund. Dein Köper wankt und ich weiß, du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Das ist meine Chance. Langsam und doch mit nachhaltigem Druck ziehe ich dich nach unten. Auf die Knie. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung folgst du mir ohne Widerstand. Ich muss schnell sein, damit ich mein Vorhaben doch noch zu einem krönenden Abschluss bringen kann.

Mit geschickten Bewegungen befreie ich dich nun endgültig von deiner Jeans und der darunter liegenden Short. Meine eigene störende Bekleidung folgt nur Augenblicke darauf. Du bist immer noch außer Atem, lässt alles mit dir geschehen. Meine Hand gleiten nach hinten. Näher und näher deinem Eingang. ‚Nicht ..' höre ich dich nicht sonderlich überzeugend keuchen. Für den Moment ignoriere ich deinen Einwand, schiebe einen Finger gefährlich nahe deiner Öffnung entgegen. ‚Nicht?' hauche ich in dein Ohr und lasse nochmals meine Zunge über deinen Hals gleiten. Erneut kann ich den Geschmack von Schweiß und Anstrengung schmecken, doch er ist nun anders, geschwängert von der Lust, für die ich verantwortlich war, für die ich verantwortlich bin. ‚Sag, dass ich aufhören soll, und es endet!' Es ist leicht diese Worte zu sprechen, denn ich weiß ganz genau, dass du niemals diese Bitte aussprechen würdest. Der Druck meines Fingers steigert sich, und gibt dir, wenn auch nur ansatzweise, einen Eindruck davon, was noch passieren könnte, wenn du die richtigen Worte über deine Lippen bringst. ‚Sag es!' fordere ich mit Nachdruck. Du selbst hast mir diese Option geöffnet, du selbst hast deine vollkommene Schmach heraufbeschworen. Du selbst sollst es sein, der nach mir verlangt, damit du immer in der Gewissheit leben kannst, dass du selbst es wolltest. ‚Sag ES!' wiederhole ich noch einmal mit festerer Stimme.

Du schüttelst wortlos den Kopf und ich bin beinahe gerührt. Du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass du es sagen wirst, und du weißt auch genau, was es bedeutet, und doch lässt dich dein restlicher Stolz zögern. Schieb es doch nicht hinaus, du weißt, dass es sinnlos ist. Langsam lasse ich meinen Finger kreisen, immer wieder und wieder leicht in deine Öffnung eintauchen. Und dein Stöhnen verrät dich erneut. ‚Verdammter Mistkerl ....... Na los, fick mich endlich!' höre ich dich leise murren. Einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, dich es noch mal lauter wiederholen zu lassen, doch meine eigene pochende Erregung überzeugt mich eines Besseren. Auch ich will, dass es zu einem Ende kommt, dass ich endlich die Erleichterung bekomme, die ich von Anfang an wollte, die der einzige Grund ist, warum ich hier bin.

Mein Finger gleitet nun vollständig in dich. Und die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, die mich umgibt ist atemberaubend. Langsam bereite ich dich vor, lasse einen weiteren Finger in dich gleiten. Verlangend streckst du dich an mich. Ich halte mich nicht unnötig lange auf. Schließlich bereite ich auch mich vor, und richte mich hinter dir aus. Noch einen kurzen Moment betrachte ich den Anblick den du mir bietest, deine stählernen Muskeln, die sich von einer Schulter zur anderen ziehen, die wohlgeformten Proportionen. Das alles gehört mir, schien immer nur auf mich gewartet zu haben. Und dann stoße ich zu.

Ein kurzes Brennen und Ziehen, und doch steigert es nur noch meine Lust, meine Lust auf dich. Ein fast unmerkliches Verkrampfen deinerseits zeigt mir, dass es dir nicht anders ergeht. Vorsichtig beginne ich in meinem Takt in dir auf und ab zu gleiten. Die Wärme, schon fast zur Hitze angeschwollen, die dein Körper verstrahlt, raubt mir den Atem. Mit meiner Hand wandere ich schon fast automatisch deine Vorderseite hinab bis ich mein Ziel erreicht habe. Die Jugend ist etwas wundervolles, findest du nicht? Ob wir im Alter auch so schnell erneut Kraftreserven aufbringen werden können? Doch was zählt die Zukunft in einem Augenblick wie diesem. Wie schon einmal an dem heutigen Tag umfasse ich dein Glied. Ich gleiche den Takt meiner Hand dem meines Körpers an. Es scheint eine Einheit zu sein, die nicht ohne die andere Komponente existieren kann. 

Immer lauter und lauter dringt dein Stöhnen an mein Ohr, lässt mein Trommelfell bedrohlich vibrieren. Ich merke, wie sich in mir eine Kraft ansammelt, die ungeahnte Ausmaße annimmt. Nicht mehr lange und ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Währenddessen erhöht sich mein Takt weiter und weiter. Und die Enge wird größer, schließt sich um mein Glied. Schmerzhaft verbeiße ich mich in deinem Nacken, ein gequältes Keuchen deinerseits hält mich dennoch nicht auf. Meine Bewegung wird noch um einen kleinen Deut schnelle und dann endlich brechen alle Dämme und eine Welle der Ekstase überrollt mich. Ich sehe die Welt um mich herum verschwommen und irgendwie ist es mir egal. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob die Welt weiter bestünde, oder einfach nur unterginge. Im Moment zählt lediglich die Tatsache, dass ich mich in einem Rausch befinde, der nur allzu kurz andauert.

Nur am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung bemerke ich, dass auch du deinen Höhepunkt erreicht hast. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag bahnt sich deinen Erguss in meiner Hand einen Weg. Obwohl ich immer noch am ganzem Körper zittere, ziehe ich mich aus dir zurück. Ich bin immer noch außer Atem, doch komme ich nicht umhin, deinen Körper von neuem zu betrachten, wie er kniend, besudelt und verschwitzt vor mir ist. Und ich bin der Grund dafür. Als du deinen Kopf hebst und mich aus deinen dunkelbraunen Augen heraus ansiehst, weiß ich, dass dir dies vollkommen bewusst ist. Du weißt, was ich dir angetan habe, und was ich dir noch antun werde. Ich sehe es an dem Hass, der sich überdeutlich in deinen Augen abzeichnet, und an der Verletzung die keine Spur schwächlicher durchschimmert. Langsam beginne ich mich anzuziehen.

‚War das alles?' fragst du in deiner unbekümmerten Leichtsinnigkeit. Dir muss die Antwort doch schon bekannt sein, oder habe ich deine Intelligenz überbewertet? Lange und intensiv sehe ich dir in die Augen. Versuche zu ergründen, ob diese Einfältigkeit nur gespielt oder ehrlich gemeint war. ‚Was erwartest du, Black? Eine Romanze mit triefenden Liebesschwüren? Händchenhaltend durch Parks streifen?' Gekonnt in Szene gesetzt, beuge ich mich zu deinem Gesicht hinab, nehme dein Kinn mit meiner Hand in Beschlag. ‚Du warst einer der besten Ficks seit langem. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!' hauche ich zuckersüß und gleichzeitig so vernichtend wie möglich. Ein triumphierende Lächeln überzieht meine Züge, bevor ich dich genauso verlasse, wie es dir gebührt.

THE END


End file.
